


Testing Boundaries

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Female receiving oral sex, Grace Kink, Male receiving oral sex, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Smut, Threesome, Use condoms guys, established Sam/Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and the reader have decided they want to experiment in the bedroom. They decide they want to have a threesome with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first threesome fic. I hope you guys enjoy it! I certainly enjoyed writing it!

“Are you sure?” Sam's face is questioning your words.

“Yeah. I want this.” Your voice is steady and there's no error in your tone. You had been thinking about this for a while and there was no doubt in your mind. It wasn't like you were bored with your sex life, Sam was amazing, it was just something you'd always fantasized about.

“We can't just trust anyone with this.” You nodded, of course you couldn't.

“I know but… There's only like two people that we could ask.” Sam cocked an eyebrow.

“You've really been thinking about this haven't you?” A small smile tugged at the corners of your lips.

“Well, yeah. I mean the only two people both of us trust without a question are… Dean and Cas.” Sam shuddered slightly.

“I'm really not trying to see my brother's dick.” You couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up and erupted from your lips. “I deal with him all the time, I'm not about to deal with him in bed, too.” Another peal of laughter sounded from you.

“Yeah, I don't really blame you there, so Cas. Do you think he'd want to…?” Sam walked up behind you where you were standing by the dresser and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I think anyone would jump at the chance to be with you, baby.” Sam chuckled. You rolled your eyes and continued fishing around for the clothes you were looking for.

 

It was a few days later when you finally had the chance to talk to Cas alone. Dean always seemed to be around and this was definitely not something you wanted to discuss in front of him. When you finally were able to have a conversation with Cas alone you were both in the library and Sam and Dean had gone on a supply run. The two of you were searching for a new case in silence.

“What's wrong, [Y/N]?” Cas was looking at you over the screen of his laptop. You glanced up at him and tried to hide your blush.

“Nothing.” You hid behind your laptop and continued to look for a case.

“I know when you're lying to me. What's wrong?” You peeked over your screen again and saw the concern in his features.

“It's really nothing, Cas.” He didn't seem appeased.

“I don't believe you.” You sighed and shut your laptop, this conversation was going to require all of your attention.

“I had a conversation with Sam.” Castiel cocked his eyebrow urging you to continue. “We were talking about things we wanted to try.”

“Okay? Why is this bothering you?” You could feel the heat in your cheeks.

“It's not really bothering me… It's just…” You struggled to find the words. “We were talking about… including someone and well… You were the only one we could think of.” Confusion bloomed on his features.

“Include someone?” You pursed your lips and waited for him to put two and two together for himself. You watched as the realization dawned across his face. “I see. You and Sam discussed this?” You nodded slowly. “And you both agreed that you'd want to include me?”

“Yeah, Cas.” Your face was scarlet at this point. “Would you want to?” You watched as his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

“Would that make things awkward between the three of us?” You couldn't believe he was actually leaning towards saying yes.

“No, I mean, I don't think it would.” Cas nodded as he examined your expression.

“I would be interested.”

 

Sam and Dean returned to the bunker an hour later. They unloaded the groceries they bought and Dean promptly announced he was heading to a bar. You, Sam, and Cas were left at the bunker together. The silence was electrified. All of you were sneaking glances at each other and no one knew how to broach the subject of what you'd discussed.

You stood and turned to head towards your room. “I'm gonna go read…” You watched Sam and Cas share a glance. You shook your head and started down the hall towards the room you shared with Sam. Pulling your book off the bedside table you flopped down on the bed and situated yourself in a comfortable position. You had only read two paragraphs when you felt an odd tingling sensation. It started at your knees and slowly made its way up your leg. The tingling grew more intense the closer it came to the apex of your thighs. You could feel the heat pooling in your belly.

Before you could figure out what was happening Cas appeared in the door way. The tingling feeling intensified and reached your core. You couldn't help the small moan that escaped your lips as the tingling spread over your core and a pressure rubbed against your clit. A devilish smirk spread across Castiel's features.

“Sam and I discussed how we should approach this. I had always been curious about what I could do with my grace. From the noise I just heard I assume you can feel that.” You nodded and swallowed as the tingling and pressure increased.

“I can feel it, Cas.” Your voice was strained and you felt the pressure on your sensitive bundle of nerves retract. You looked up at the angel that was now standing at the foot of your bed, trench coat and suit jacket abandoned by the door. His tie was loose and he was looking down at you with hunger in his eyes. Your chest was heaving and you knew there was a blush covering your body. You watched as he pulled his tie over his head and discarded it on the floor before slowly unbuttoning his white dress shirt. You toed your socks off your feet and shimmied out of your pajama pants without standing up.

“Eager, [Y/N]?” Sam's voice sounded from the door. It was deeper than usual and rough with arousal. You looked up at your boyfriend and felt the coil in your belly tighten at the expression of pure animalistic want on his features. Cas had rid himself of his shirt, dress shoes, and socks when you looked back leaving him in only his black dress pants. You admired the hard planes of his body. You saw him glance at Sam and the slight nod that Sam gave in return. Cas climbed onto the bed and positioned himself half next to and half on top of you. His eyes searched your face and you gave him your own small nod of approval. As soon as he had your nonverbal consent his lips were on yours. You lips moved together as though you'd been doing this for years instead of it being the first kiss you'd shared with the angel that had quickly become your best friend. When you felt his tongue trace your bottom lip seeking entrance you happily obliged, opening your mouth. His tongue darted in and began to explore, licking into your mouth, learning every part of it. Your tongues danced and fought for dominance as you pushed back thrusting your own tongue into his mouth tracing the unknown space.

You felt the bed dip and Sam's hands were on your waist pulling up the edge of your shirt. You felt the bare skin of his chest and idly wondered when he'd taken it off. You and Cas broke apart as Sam pulled your shirt over your head revealing that you weren't wearing a bra. Both men sucked in a breath as they appreciated your newly exposed breasts. Cas began trailing kisses down your jawline, to your neck, and finally settling on your left breast. His pink lips wrapped around the hardened peak of your nipple and his tongue traced around it. You arched into the angel's touch. Sam's hands were roaming your torso never staying in one place too long. His lips crashed into yours and you tasted the familiar flavor that was uniquely Sam. Your lips tangled and your tongues danced together. You moaned into Sam's lips as Cas nipped at the bud in his mouth and moved his free hand to your unattended breast pinching and rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The angel slowly began to kiss down your body again nipping at your skin on his way down. Your hand tangled in Sam's hair as you held his lips to your own arching into both of them.

Cas paused for a moment when he reached the waistband of your panties softly biting at each of your hip bones pulling soft gasps and groans from your lip only to be swallowed by Sam's. You were completely at their mercy and you could feel yourself being pulled towards the edge and you knew the events of the night had just begun.

Sam broke the kiss and looked down at you, pupils almost eclipsing the normal hazel of his eyes. “Do you want to feel him, [Y/N]? Do you want him to taste your sweet pussy?” You bit your lip and closed your eyes at Sam's words. “You wanna feel his tongue all over you until you cum?” Heat pooled in your core and you nodded. “Tell us what you want.”

“Please, Cas… Wanna feel you… Need to feel your mouth…” Your voice was wrecked and when you opened your eyes and looked down at the man that was settled between your legs he was beautifully disheveled. Cas had rid himself of his dress pants and you watched as he hooked your panties with his thumbs and slowly pulled them down your legs. Sam took over teasing your nipples as Cas kissed up your leg and back to your soaked heat. The feeling of both of their mouths on you was driving you crazy. When you felt Castiel's tongue trace along your folds you couldn't help the moan or your hands flying to both of their hair. Sam's tongue twirled around your right nipple and his fingers teased the left while Cas ran his tongue along your pussy until he reached your clit. He began swirling his tongue around it in small circles and started rubbing around your entrance with two of his nimble fingers. It only took a moment and you were a writhing mess beneath them, wanton moans being pulled from you, and your body tense with your building orgasm.

“Sam! Cas! Gonna… Please…” You didn't know what you were begging for but they seemed to. Cas dipped two fingers into you and started pushing them in and out moving them in a come hither motion. Sam bit down lightly against the nub in his mouth and continued to roll your other nipple in his fingers. Your hands tightened in their hair as Castiel's fingers brushed your sweet spot. It was mere seconds later that your walls fluttered around his fingers and you felt the coil break. A litany of curses and their names fell from your lips as you shook with your orgasm. Cas kept pumping his fingers, working you through it and Sam pulled away from your breasts to place kisses along your neck and jaw.

“Lay down, Cas.” Sam smirked and moved away from you as you sat up so Cas could take your place on the bed. The angel settled himself with his head resting on the pillows. You moved between his legs and pulled his boxers down as he lifted his hips. His cock was hard and leaking precum. You pushed yourself up on your knees and leaned down taking his length in your hand pumping him a few time before swirling your tongue around the head savoring the salty flavor. You felt Sam stand up and heard the tell tale sound of his belt hitting the floor before the bed dipped again and he moved behind you.

Sam's fingers traced your soaked pussy before rubbing small circles around your entrance. You moaned against Cas's cock before taking the head in your mouth and sucking it still pumping the rest of him in your hand. One of Sam's hands gripped your hip as he lined himself up. You started bobbing your head up and down taking more of Cas in your mouth with each pass. His hands moved to your hair tugging slightly and Sam slowly began pushing his cock into your wet heat. You moaned around Castiel's cock and you heard his answering groan. Sam moved tortuously slow until he was fully seated inside of you and then he stilled. You moved your free hand to cup and massage Cas's balls while you bobbed your head up and down swirling your tongue around the head, flicking it against the sensitive underside. You pushed your hips back against Sam urging him to move as you listened to Cas's labored breathing and groans. He tugged your hair as you removed your hand from his shaft and took as much of his cock as you could feeling him bump against the back of your throat.

You set up a rhythm with Sam pushing back into his thrusts and taking Cas down your throat when he pulled back. You rolled Cas's balls in your hand and felt them tightening signaling his impending release. Sam set a brutal pace, slamming in and out of your pussy and gripping your hips so tight you were sure it would leave bruises. You were moaning around Cas's cock and you could feel yourself on the edge. Cas found his release first, spilling into your mouth and throat. You swallowed everything he gave you as he slumped back against the pillows and released your hair from his hands.

Sam's grip on your hips tightened as his pace quickened. Your moans were muffled by Cas's stomach when you felt yourself tumble over the edge for the second time. Your wall clenching around Sam's cock. Half a dozen thrusts later and Sam found his own release a slew of curses and your name pouring from his lips. You collapsed onto Cas and Sam pulled out of you and flopped onto the bed next to you both. The three of you were a boneless, sated mess. When you finally felt like you could move again you settled yourself between the two of them with your head on Sam's chest and Cas curled around you. The only sound in the room was each of your breathing as your heart rate returned to normal. It wasn't long after that you found yourself drifting off to sleep in the arms of your best friend and the man you loved.


End file.
